1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for stripping a net from meat, e.g., from secondary processed meat goods such as ham, sausage, or similar meats.
2. Discussion of Relevant Information
It has been conventional to manually strip a net from secondary processed meat goods, e.g., ham, sausage, or the like, which are produced by applying a net to the meat.
As a result, inconveniences have arisen from the fact that the manual net stripping operation takes an undue amount of time and is extremely troublesome; and that the stripping force provided by the hands of a worker are not constant. As a result, pieces of meat are likely to adhere to the meat net, and the appearance of resultant product is often spoiled with a plurality of dimples. As a result, its quality (and therefore its value) are reduced.